


rumor has it

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, M/M, No Smut, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: There's a rumor going around that, with this weather, might be helpful to Sam.This amount of work shouldn't be allowed in a hot day.





	rumor has it

**Author's Note:**

> not knowing if your work is good enough to post vs You Only Live Once
> 
> prompt of today: on the floor

A cold floor, sometimes, is the only relief a person can find in hot days.

This is one of those times.

Steve and Sam had recently moved to this house. The mobile came today and they had to organize it as hot as it was and now they're sweating in the cold floor.

Sam rolls until he’s on top of Steve.

“Too cold,” he murmurs. “and you’re hot.”

“Thanks for the compliment.”

Rumor has it that if you get a boner in a hot day, for a moment, it won’t seem so hot to you.

It’s just a rumor, anyway.


End file.
